jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and Tigerman531. It will be a special made for Earth Day. Plot On Earth Day in the PrideLands, Timon and Pumbaa build a dam to help them build a non-ecological resort called Hakuna Matata Lakeside Village, unaware of how this affects the environment and the other animals in it. So Simba and the Justice Guardians teaches them on how important it is to keep the environment safe. Trivia *Nerida, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, will guest star in this. *END CREDITS SONG: Circle of Life (performed by Elton John) Scenes *Simba: *approaches a river and gently laps from it* *Jeffrey: *inhales and exhales* *Aqua: *smiles and gently soaks her feet in water* *Xion: *smiles* *Hiccup: *polishes his Shield* *Toothless: *snoring* *Jaden: *relaxing on the ground* Sure is peaceful today. *Jeffrey: Yeah. It's nice that our team can enjoy a day off from saving the universe and fighting bad guys. *Hiccup: Yup, you said it. *DJ: *stretches and relaxes* *Tammy: *smiles and cuddles next to Xion* *Xion: *smiles as she pets her* *Tammy: *smiles* I can't help but stay close to you, big sister. *Xion: *smiles* Glad to hear that, little sister. *Alexis: *sighs in relaxation* The peace and quietude of nature is so soothing. *Astrid: Finally, some rest. *Aqua: I nearly forgot how peaceful Africa can be. *Meatlug: *nods* *Jesse: Hey. Has anyone seen Timon and Pumbaa? *DJ: *to Kion* And where's Bunga? I haven't seen him since we got here. *Kion: He said something about helping his uncles with a "big project". *AppleJack: No doubt another crazy idea those guys are trying to pull off. *Lea: If that's the case, I can't imagine what they're up to this time. *???????: TIMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!! *a tree splashes in the river soaking Simba and several others* *Rarity: *screams* *Shira: AAH!!! Hey!!!! *Snowflake: What the--?! *Nails: *spits the water that got in his mouth out* *Patch: *shakes the water off him* *Amethyst: Alright! Who's the wise guy?! *Baby Lily: *soaks her doll Fireball off* Good thing Fireball dwoesn't mind being wet... *Ruffnut: If there's your "Wise guy" make that two. *Xion: Great... *(Timon hops on the fallen tree) *DJ: Speak of the devil... *Timon: *chuckles a bit at this* *Rarity: You'd better have a very good reason for this... *Timon: Sorry guys. But you know, on you the wet look doesn't look so bad! *Jeffrey: *looks at Jaden and shrugs, then cleans his glasses* *Jaden: *wrings his Slifer Red jacket* *Amethyst: Ya Think? *shakes her hair off like an animal* *Meowth: So much for peace and quiet. *Timon: Up, fellas! *(Bunga and Pumbaa lift up the tree that fell) *Bunga: *smiles* Got it! *Hiccup: what's going on? *Scamper: Something tells me we'll regret finding out... *Batty: Another day in the Pride Lands. *(Pumbaa and Bunga are struggling to move the tree and keep it balanced) *Timon: To the left! No the other left! *(They leave the tree on a pile of logs that have blocked off the water from flowing down the waterfall, making a dam) *Bunga: Perfect! *Timon: You're a genius!!! *Snotlout: What are they building? a Hoover dam? *Simba: *shakes himself dry* Yeah. What's with all the construction?! *Twilight: Do you have any idea what you're doing?! *Jeffrey: Is this what you've doing? *Timon: Well your royaliciousness! We are developing Hakuna Matata Lakeside Village! *shows blueprints to their plans* *Pumbaa: *gets the blueprints through his tusks* No problems! No worries! Home for the good life! *Applejack: Why don't i like where this is going? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat